Tsukiya Shiranui
Tsukiya Shiranui is a semi-canon character in Fragment's Note and a supporting character in Darkfire545's fanfiction A Different Perspective. He is Yukitsuki's current boyfriend when Bobby first meets her, and is widely seen as a "Mr. Perfect" type of person by his classmates and friends. Appearance Tsukiya is noted to be on the taller side, being just slightly shorter than Sherman. He wears thin glasses that he occasionally writes on in erasable marker, and he has short-ish blue hair. At one point, Bobby compares him to "a typical anime protagonist, except with glasses". Personality Bobby describes Tsukiya as "the kind of guy who everyone aspires to be", referring to his constant aura of perfection. At first glance, Tsukiya is an almost too-well rounded person; he is a caring friend, a focused student, and a decent athlete. However, despite his perfect appearance, Tsukiya is a flawed person. Because his classmates hold him in such high regard, he often feels that he isn't holding up to his reputation as "perfect". He has been keeping this insecurity a secret for a long time, and as such developed a habit of struggling to open up and explain his feelings to others. Instead, he began to keep his own worries bottled up inside, preferring to focus on others in public rather than himself. Tsukiya performs well when he's able to keep the upper hand and maintain his cool, but he tends to struggle if he's in a losing situation. He is well aware of this, and often asks his friends to back him up in case he starts to slip up. (more expansion coming soon.) Plot Act I At some point, Tsukiya begins dating Yukitsuki. For a while, the relationship is happy; however, Tsukiya begins to feel somewhat uneasy when interacting with Yukitsuki. He begins to consult another female student about it, and she tries to give him advice. Yukitsuki notices this and mistakes the other student as another girlfriend. Sometime after Bobby transfers to the school, he befriends Tsukiya. The two become fairly close friends. Tsukiya first appears in Act I: Chapter 4, when he asks Bobby to accompany him as "backup" to break up with Yukitsuki. He explains to him that he's actually somewhat nervous about Yukitsuki, mainly because she seems like an unstable bomb waiting to go off. As such, he asks for Bobby to come with him, observe, and intervene if something goes wrong. Despite his conflicted feelings regarding the issue, Bobby agrees. That evening, Tsukiya confronts Yukitsuki. His words start out nervous, but his emotions later overwhelm him and he lashes out. This makes Yukitsuki even more unstable; as he's about to leave, she stops him and asks him about his new "girlfriend" - the girl he had been consulting about his relationship. Yukitsuki tells him that she knocked her into a coma, which makes Tsukiya fall into a panicked state as he realizes that Yukitsuki has misunderstood the situation. Yukitsuki is about to attack him, but Bobby steps in and intervenes, using his own body as a shield for Tsukiya. He urges Tsukiya to run off, and Tsukiya does so reluctantly. However, it is ultimately in vain; the unstable Yukitsuki knocks Bobby out and tracks down Tsukiya, eventually attacking him and knocking him into a coma. Act II Part I: A Reunion Sometime between the two Acts, Tsukiya, along with Yukiha and Mischa, becomes famous around the school thanks to the Incident. Many of the other students send him their condolences and wishes. While comatose, Bobby occasionally visits Tsukiya, wondering if there was more he could have done to protect him. Yukitsuki, too, is haunted by the incident; even though she is (mostly) free of her yandere tendencies, the fact that she hurt someone to that extent weighs her conscience down heavily. Tsukiya awakens from his coma in Act II: Chapter 6, and his family is just barely able to pay off the hospital bill without going bankrupt. With his family transformed into the poor lower class, Tsukiya grows vengeful. He accompanies the class to the hot springs. Akihisa notices that he's changed; he mutters under his breath more, and he's much quieter. His aura of perfection is gone, replaced with one of uncomfortable emotion. Later that day, Tsukiya confronts Yukitsuki once again in the hotel hallway, asking to talk to her the following day. Yukitsuki is seriously thrown off by his change in demeanor. Yukitsuki and Tsukiya meet up again as planned. Tsukiya releases all of his pent-up emotion in a flurry of anger, even going so far to slap Yukitsuki with such force that she stumbles and almost loses her balance. Sherman and Bobby arrive on the scene; the two of them are miraculously able to calm Tsukiya down and return him to his senses. Once he has calmed down, Yukitsuki offers to help provide for his family, noting that it's the least she could do as an apology. Tsukiya refuses, remarking that he should be the one apologizing as he didn't realize that she had genuinely changed for the better. He acknowledges that their relationship would never be exactly the same as before, but pledges to do whatever he can to support her in any way possible. Part II: Blindness In Act II: Chapter 12, Tsukiya overhears Bobby's outburst and follows him on his walk home. Realizing that Bobby's emotions have become volatile, Tsukiya advises him to sit down, calm down, and get his thoughts re-organized. He then returns to the hospital and asks Yukitsuki about the issue, stating that while he will gladly support her in whatever she's trying to do, he is completely willing to stop if she doesn't want him to pry into her business. Yukitsuki accepts his help. After that, Tsukiya remains on standby, waiting for an opportunity to help Yukitsuki. During this time, he befriends Megumi and starts to bond with her. He gets involved with Yukitsuki and Bobby once again in Act II: Chapter 16, after Yukitsuki realizes that something is very wrong with Bobby's health. In the nurse's office, Yukitsuki and Tsukiya confront Bobby about the issue. After the intervention of a certain device, Bobby admits that he has obtained a terminal illness. Tsukiya is shocked by this and has a BSOD moment, but snaps out of it after Bobby tells the two that he is going to keep the illness a secret from Megumi and Sherman. Yukitsuki and Tsukiya try to convince him to tell the twins, but to no avail. Frustrated by his stubbornness, she declares that she's "going to do things her way" and darts out of the room, and Tsukiya follows close behind. While they run out of the school, Yukitsuki explains her plan to Tsukiya. Fearful that someone would get hurt, Tsukiya orders Akihisa and Rei to find Rina in preparation. That afternoon, he calls Sherman out to the park and informs him of Bobby's illness. Sherman is consumed by grief and his psychological barrier shatters, but Ayame conveniently appears and calms him down. When he learns that Yukitsuki plans to tell Megumi about Bobby's illness, Sherman questions her intelligence. Tsukiya reassures him and tells him to have some trust in his friends. Sherman begins to lose feeling in his body due to the shock, so Ayame and Tsukiya help him walk over to the other side of the park, where Yukitsuki, Megumi, and Bobby are. They arrive just in time to see Megumi cough blood and fall unconscious. Sherman has a panic attack and suffers a severe flashback for the first time, which makes Bobby panic. Tsukiya tries to calm Bobby down, but is ineffective as he himself is still visibly shaken. When Rina arrives to examine the twins, Tsukiya tries to pick up Sherman and lay his unconscious body on the bench. However, Ayame insists that she can do it herself, despite Sherman being on the taller side. Tsukiya is present when Bobby passes out. He introduces himself to Kyoichi's friend group at this time, but this introduction is cut short; Rina orders him to head home, remarking that he's had a long day. Part III: The Twins Tsukiya appears again in Act II: Chapter 21, where he is one of the people who visits Bobby in the hospital. He apologizes for intervening in his business, but Bobby reassures him, saying that he understood what he was trying to do. When Megumi and Sherman run away from the hospital, Tsukiya is the first person Bobby contacts concerning their whereabouts. Tsukiya lies to Bobby, saying that he hadn't seen either; in reality, he had been instructed by an unknown person to give a cellphone strap device to Sherman, who he had run into earlier that day. The unknown person reassured Tsukiya that they were on his side, but made him swear secrecy. As he ponders, Tsukiya wrestles with his relationship with Yukitsuki and his developing feelings for Megumi, noticing the irony of falling for two mentally unstable girls. Part IV: Moon And Snow Tsukiya appears in Act II: Chapter 30, after Bobby returns to school. He joins the others in eating lunch at the rooftop. After hearing Tsukasa's reaction to (omitted... .-. ), Tsukiya contemplates the others' sanity, wondering if he, Mikiya, and Takatsugu were the only sane ones. After Takatsugu affirms his theory, he sighs, face-palms, and writes "I'M SO DONE" on his glasses in erasable marker, to which Takatsugu raises an eyebrow and asks if he's seriously that speechless. Part V: Deus Ex Machina In Act II: Chapter 36, Tsukiya considers visiting Bobby in the hospital after his surgery, but decides to wait until the morning... (the rest is omitted... no voons, it's not what you're thinking about .-. ) When he notices the implication that Megumi is a closet pervert, he excuses himself from the room and starts head-banging against the outside wall. After Bobby returns to school, Yukitsuki asks Tsukiya and the others if they wanted to eat all together like before. Most of the others had other plans; Tsukiya is the only one who doesn't, but he respectfully declines under the reasoning that "three's a crowd". He ends up accidentally peeping on the two on the rooftop, along with most of the others. Tsukiya accompanies Kazuha, Tsukasa, and Yukitsuki to catch up with Bobby during his walk home. After Tsukasa says something purposely provocative that makes Yukitsuki start emitting a "silent fury" aura, he conveniently remembers that Akihisa had run off to go do something stupid, and it was his duty as his friend to stop it. He runs into Akihisa on his way back from school, however; Akihisa was in hot pursuit of his new crush, Tsukasa. The two arrive on the scene right after Yukitsuki finishes punishing Tsukasa, where he writes "I'M SO DONE" on his glasses once again as Akihisa fawns over Tsukasa's still-reeling visage. After graduating, Tsukiya began to face-palm so much that a handprint began to form on his forehead for some time. He also started carrying around miniature signs instead of writing on his glasses. Tsukiya attends the (omitted) along with the others. Tsukiya eventually became a lawyer. He began dating Megumi, and Bobby notes that the two of them are often overly affectionate even in public. Eventually, he was able to free Akihisa from his fascination with Tsukasa. Bonus Episodes In the Valentine's Day Gift, Tsukiya is part of the group of guys called to Kazuhide's "emergency" meeting. Tsukiya offers to help Kazuhide with his schoolwork, solving the problem quickly. He attends the festival with Yukiha, Mikiya, Bobby, and the others, and heads off with Megumi when the group parts ways. In Bonus 5, Tsukiya attends Yukiha's wedding alongside the others. In the alternate ending, Bobby ultimately thanks Tsukiya for always being his role model. Tsukiya is one of the first people to help support Yukitsuki in the years to come. tba Relationships tba Quotes * “Let me ask you this. Did you ever truly like me?” (Act I, Chapter 4) * “Just as you wanted to help me, I want to help you." (Act II, Chapter 12) * “No matter what you decide to do, I’ll support you fully. I will do anything and everything I can to help you out.” (Act II, Chapter 12) * "I don’t want to burden them any more than I already have.” (Act II, Chapter 17) * "What a coincidence… to think that both of the girls that I’ve fallen for are psychologically unstable." (inner monologue, Act II, Chapter 23) * “Are Mikiya, Takatsugu, and I seriously the only sane ones around here?” (Act II, Chapter 30) * “I think I’m just gonna play “only sane bystander” and watch pensively while face-palming. At this point, you guys have seriously reduced me to that character niche. Depressing, huh?” ''(Act II, Chapter 36) Differences from Canon * In the original ''Fragment's Note, Yukitsuki's boyfriend was unnamed and had no personality. ''A Different Perspective ''gives him a name and personality to go along with it. * In the original, an unstable Yukitsuki knocks her boyfriend into a coma and he is not mentioned again. Tsukiya, on the other hand, is mentioned multiple times after; Bobby visits him a couple times while he is comatose during the After Stories. In Act II, Tsukiya awakens from his coma and becomes involved in the plot once again. Trivia * Tsukiya seems to have an unconscious preference for girls who are psychologically unstable, as demonstrated in his feelings for Yukitsuki and later Megumi. * Tsukiya has two younger brothers, although neither of them are plot-relevant (or even mentioned at all) in the fanfiction. * Tsukiya's favorite food is tsukemen/cold dipping noodles. * Tsukiya was originally planned to be Tsukasa's older brother. Category:DF's Fan Works Category:Fragment's Note: A Different Perspective